


A Rift Between Worlds

by GokuGirl



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragonlance - Margaret Weis & Tracy Hickman
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Drama, Gen, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2002-04-04
Updated: 2002-04-04
Packaged: 2018-04-10 23:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4411571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GokuGirl/pseuds/GokuGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raistlin goes into the Dragon Ball universe and tons of rifts open up all across Ansalon as a result.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Note:**  
>  You're probably thinking, "How can you even think of  
> crossing DBZ with DL?" Well, I have some ideas. It took me  
> long enough to come up with a title! I also can't write actual  
> spell words that good so I'm going to leave them out unless  
> they're existing magical phrases or single words like shirak  
> (light) or dulak (douse).
> 
>  **Note #2:**  
>  For all you Dragonlance veterans, this takes place before  
> Raistlin made that history-making trip to fight Takhisis (Legends  
> Vol. 1-3). So Flint & Sturm are dead, the War of the Lance is  
> over, Tika is married to Caramon, Laurana is married to Tanis,  
> and Kitiara is in Sanction plotting to rule the world.
> 
>  **Note #3:**  
>  Dragon Ball Z fans. I tend to write stories with the following  
> facts (applies to this one too):
> 
>     \- Some humor even though it's supposed to be serious or semi-serious
>     \- After Trunks & Goten are born but they're usually 8 (Trunks) & 7 (Goten)
>      \- After the Majin Buu Saga 
>     \- Gohan is 16 or 17
>     \- Most everyone is around even people like Yajirobi, Chaozu, and Ten Shin Han.

_Tower of High Sorcery, Palanthas..._

Raistlin Majere sat in the topmost room of his Tower of High Sorcery in Palanthas going over the reality shifting spell that he was going experiment with. He checked around to see if he had everything. His herbs for his cough was in a pouch at his side as always, he had the other pouches filled with spell components, a spell book, the dragon orb, and his Staff of Magius. He didn't need components to do some spells, but it didn't hurt to be prepared (see Raistlin Chronicles Vol. 2: Brothers in Arms).

He walked over to the door to his laboratory, his black velvet robes with gold trim rustling softly, and checked to see if it was locked. It was; his apprentice Dalamar would be sure not to disturb him. Tonight was perfect for black robed wizards to practice strong magics. Nuitari, the black moon, was full instead of Solinari, the white moon, or Lunitari, the red moon. Raistlin leaned his staff against the great table in the center of the room and stepped deeper into the vastness, ever careful not to go too far into the back. What was there he was reserving for another time (see the Legends trilogy).

He mentally prepared himself, slipping into the trance-like state that mages needed in order to complete a spell. He started to speak the words and tracing arcanic symbols into the air in the prescribed manner, each word making the magic in his blood intensify in such a way that only came to a selected few. At first it was only a small hole, a small rip in the air in front of him, but with each revolution of the mages outstretched arm. He continued until the rift was as big as he. He kept his right arm outstretched as to stabilize it, then he grabbed the staff with his left. He took a deep breath to ease his mind, then he stepped through, the rift closing upon his entrance.

***

_Darkwood Forest..._

Son Goku and Vegeta were in the middle of the forest, their usual sparring grounds, when the air in front of them sort of discolored. They both broke apart, staring at the ever widening rift in the air.

"What the hell is that?" Vegeta asked.

"I have no idea."

Just then they saw a figure step into view and faint, the rift closing upon his exit. Goku went over to him, felt for a pulse, and picked him up.

"I'm going to my house. Are you coming too?"

"No! I'm going home to pester Bulma for some of her deadly cooking. See you tomorrow, same time, same place." The two flew off in opposite directions.

***

_The Son home..._

Raistlin woke up about thirty minutes after he fainted feeling vaugely disoriented. He kept his eyes closed and his breathing deep and even. It was always best to analyze your surroundings before the people there analyzed you. That way you could have an advantage.

"I know you're awake."

That surprised Raistlin a little. He opened his eyes and automatically felt around for the Staff of Magius out of habit. "How were you aware and where is my staff?"

"I sensed the change in your ki and it's over here against the wall."

Raistlin stood up an went to fetch his staff. He noticed that he did not have the accursed vision he was so used to seeing through. "I thank you for caring for me, but I must be on my way. I need to take notes on this world and then return to my own." On the way to the front door, he passed a mirror and froze. "What the...?"

After his Test in the Tower of High Sorcery in Waywreth Forest he was changed not only in mind but in body as well. Par-Salian, the man who had administered his Test, had given him the hourglass eyes that sped up the passing of time as an attempt to teach him humility and compassion for others. His health had been shattered by his bargain with Fistandantilus. No longer was he just a weak young man from Solace but a mere shell of a person. He could not even take a deep breath or talk very loudly without coughing. The golden skin came from the magical fireball he had used to destroy those who pursued him from the tavern, power that had come from Fistandantilus. He had not been strong enough himself to survive without help and had given the dark mage a portion of his life-force to keep what remained of his body alive.

But now, as he looked at himself in the mirror, his appearance was similar to the one he had before: brown hair, hazel eyes, normal colored skin, and more muscle between his flesh and his bones. His energy had taken a boost as well, no longer did he feel perpetually tired and weak. What magic in this land cured his curse? He wanted to study it, that was for sure.

"Where am I?" he asked Goku.

"On Chikyuu. In my house outside the Western Capital. By the way, my name's Son Goku. What's yours?"

"Raistlin, Raistlin Majere." ' _So he speaks the same dialect as the ancient Kryries as well as Common. Hmmm, interesting._ ' "What do you call the other language that isn't Common?"

"Huh? Common? I speak English and Japanese. Maybe we call it different than you do. Where are you from, anyway?"

"The language you are speaking we call Common, the other language is the one of the ancient Kyries. I am from a place known as Krynn."

"Oh you mean Japanese! So, do you have someplace to stay?"

Raistlin thought for a moment. "As a matter of fact, I don't."

"I would suggest that you stay with me, but it's all ready sort of crowded with my wife and two sons. I know! You can stay at the Capsule Corporation!"

"The what?"

"It's where my friend Bulma lives with her mate, son, and parents. It's really huge! I visit almost every day and I still get lost!"Goku laughed and walked outside with Raistlin following. "We'll be flying there." He floated in the air.

"Uh, flying?"

"You know, bukujutsu. You have *way* more than the amount of ki needed for flight so I'm surprised that you can't do it. Hey! I think I'll teach you!"

"Teach me?" He cursed himself for sounding so unintelligent during the entire conversation. Ignorance allowed people to take advantage of you.

"Sure! It's not that hard. Watch." Goku floated a couple of feet from the ground. "You can't be lighter than air so you use your ki to move you around in it."

The two began to practice after Raistlin had gotten the theory of flight down, something that was sure to last almost all day.

***

_Solace..._

Tasslehoff Burrfoot ran up the walkway and into the Inn of the Last Home. He nimbly dodged several rotund people and hightailed it straight to Tanis Half-Elven's table in the back, gasping for air.

"Tanis! Look outside! There is something weird going on!"

Tanis, Tika, Laurana, and Caramon looked at him with unreadable expressions.

"Now Tas, what have we told you about too many Dwarf Spirits?" Laurana asked gently.

"I'm not drunk!" the little kender protested. "Come on, I'll show you!" And before they could object, he was gone in the direction of the door.

"I say we go. It isn't like anything interesting is going on here anyway." Caramon said. Otik Sandath, the inn keeper, heard him and frowned fiercely. They all shrugged in unison and followed Tas out of the door.

***

_The Road to Haven..._

"Tas, where are you leading us?" Tanis demanded to know.

"I told you! To the hole!"

"WHAT HOLE?!" Tika, Caramon, Tanis, and Laurana asked in unison.

"The hole on the path!" All four groaned.

They walked a little further until they saw that there was indeed a "hole" in the air in the middle of the path.

"What the hell is that?" Caramon asked everyone's unspoken question outloud.

"I really don't know, but I plan to find out!" Tas started forward, but hesitated after a few steps.

"Why'd you stop, Tas?" asked a curious Caramon.

"It wouldn't be polite if I didn't ask you if someone else wanted to go first. Tika, Caramon, Tanis, anyone?" If sweatdrops existed in that world, there would be huge ones on the side of their heads right now.

"Why would we deprive you of such an honor, Tas? Go ahead, be our guest!" Tanis' voice was just dripping sarcasm, but naturally Tas misinterpreted it.

"Why thank you!" And with that said, Tas bounded forward and disappeared through the rift.

"Tanthalas Half-Elven!" Tanis cringed at the use of his full name. "Why in the gods names did you tell him to do that? You know sarcasm is lost on kender! Now you just march right in after him and bring him back here!" she finished in a no-nonsense wife voice.

"Now Laurana dear, you know I would like nothing more but to do that but, I uh," his voice dropped lower. "I don't want to go alone."

"Well since you're acting like a 103 year-old baby, I guess I'll go as well." She grabbed his arm and dragged him after Tas.

"We'll stay here and wait for your return! Good luck!" Tika waved and called after them. She turned to her husband. "Do you think that they'll find Tas?"

Caramon shook his head. "They haven't a prayer."

* * *

The Son home an hour later...

"You're doing good Raistlin! Keep trying!" Goku called to him. Sometime in the training, Goten and Gohan had come outside to watch and were very amused by the sight. Raistlin could barely hover a good 3 inches from the ground, but he'd come a long way from the jumping from chairs and falling on his backside.

"Don't lie to me Goku, I'm doing just as bad as I was before aren't I?" Raistlin asked panting.

"Yeah..." Goku admitted sheepishly.

"Tousan! Can we help?" Goten and Gohan called from the doorway.

"Great, just another audience to whitness my failure..." Raistlin gave up hovering and layed down on the soft, green grass on his back.

Goten just laughed and walked over to him, leaning over and blocking the suns rays. "Step number one: Never give up no matter what."

Gohan walked over as well. "You know what? You're lucky. Piccolo-san just dropped me from a cliff."

Raistlin shuddered at the thought, him splattering all over a group of rocks did not sound pleasant. He decided to change the subject. "Who's Piccolo?"

"My former sensei." Gohan answered with a thoughtful smile on his face. "But we're not here to discuss me, we're here to teach you how to fly."

Raistlin groaned. Could this day not get any worse?

"Now, we actually get into the air!" Goku said cheerfully.

Yes, yes it could. And it did.

* * *

The darkspace in between rifts...

"This is strange..."

"Hey! You were the one who insisted we follow him!"

"Tanis, calm down. It won't due to have us arguing."

"You're right. I apologize." After the brief quarrel was over, they paused to realize that they really couldn't see anything.

"Okay Tanis, I see a light ahead. I say we go towards it."

Tanis began to nod, then realized she couldn't see him and voiced his affirmation. They both moved toward it, Laurana in the lead, until after she left the darkness he couldn't see her anymore.

"Laurana! Where are you?" Like any concerned husband should, he ran after her and ended up suffering the same fate she did.

***

In the DBZ world, Japan...

Both screamed and screamed until they realized that they were only about three feet from the ground and they both hit it hard, Laurana first and Tanis on top of her.

"Ugh Tanis. Can you please remove your 1 hundred and 25 pound body from mine? You're not light you know!"

Tanis stood and offered her a hand, noticing that she looked different. She still had blond hair and blue eyes, but they were... more defined. "I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

"Yes. I'm fine." Suddenly the duo heard a rumbling in the distance.

"What's that?" Tanis' voice was hushed.

"I have no idea..." they both crept to a bush bordering a clearing and gasped. There was a very huge T-Rex looking at them, drooling.

"Uh, that's one big animal and I think it has a taste for elf! RUN!" Tanis grabbed Laurana and they both took off for their lives.

* * *

So how was the beginning of this story? Comments are always appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

The plains, running from the T-Rex...

"I think we could really use a mage or the mystical dragonlance right now!" Laurana was gasping for breath as she struggled to keep up with the pace that her husband set and far away from the dinosaur.

"Laurana, I see a cave! Come on!" he grabbed her arm and moved toward a dark hole that looked like it would be too small for the dino. they made it in just as the T-Rex smashed into it and bounced off, hurt. He whimpered and walked off to find easier prey.

Tanis and Laurana plopped down, exhausted. "That was close. I thought I wouldn't see my 104th birthday."

Suddenly they heard a faint chattering. They both tensed and both pulled out their swords.

"Alright," Tanis began, "who's there?"

Two figures stepped out of the shadows. One of them also had drawn a sword. The other, since it was so dark, produced light. But the funny thing was, it was coming from his finger tips.

"Are you a wizard or something?" Laurana asked him.

"Who me?" Goten stepped out of the shadows with Trunks not far behind. "No. But I know someone who is!"

"Is it him?"

"He's not one either. There's a strange man at my house that my father is teaching how to fly. He has a staff that he never lets out of his sight that has a dragons claw at the top holding a crystal."

Tanis and Laurana looked at each other in astonishment. I can't be.... can it?

"Is his name Raistlin?" Tanis asked.

"Yes! How'd you know?"

Tanis and Laurana were both thinking the same thing. If Raistlin was here then he was the one that made the rift, but for some reason there were more than one.

"Can you please take us to him?"

"Sure." He and Trunks walked to the edge of the cave and blasted off. Tanis and Laurana looked on in disbelief.

"How did you two do that?" Tanis asked.

"We flew." Goten said simply.

"No duh you baka!" Trunks said smacking him in the back of his head. "We used our ki to propell us into the air. I guess it's kind of like your friends' magic. Also don't laugh at his pitiful attempt at flying. He really doesn't like that."

Tanis could only smirk at the thought. "Oh we won't."

***

Back at the Son house...

"Okay, now just focus on trying to stay up for more than 10 seconds." Goku let him go and slowly moved away. They were about 50 feet from the ground.

Raistlin had tried, he really had. But luck just wasn't on his side. That or the gods were out to get him. He did stay floating for a while until his concentration was interrupted by the _very_ noisy arrival of two young saiyans.

_Why do these things always happen to me?_ Raistlin thought miserably as he fell. He was caught before he spattered against the ground.

"Oops." the purple haired boy had saved him, "Me 'an Goten are sorry. We didn't mean it." He was lowered the rest of the way.

"No big deal. I could have stopped myself any time." Raistlin said as he recovered from his brush with death.

"Your ego is just as big as my Tousans! I can't believe it!" Trunks grinned hugely.

"We brought some friends of yours." Goten spoke up.

_Friends? I don't have any-- no..._

Goten stepped to the side and Trunks stepped out of his vision and he saw. _At least that annoying Caramon isn't with them._ But even as he thought this, he still felt a twinge of sadness.

"Half-Elven, Laurana. So nice to see you." his voice just dripped sarcasm.

Tanis narrowed his eyes in annoyance. "Cut the crap Raistlin. Did you know that your little spell had side effects? That's why we're here. Tas ran into one of you "holes-in-the-air". I wonder how many more there are." That was when he noticed how different he looked. "What happened to you? You're not..." he trailed off uncertanly.

"The way I was previously. Yes I noticed Half-Elven. How observant you are."

"What are you going to do about the rifts Raistlin?" Laurana asked softly.

He shrugged. "What do you want me to do? I didn't know it would do that. Are they causing any harm? Any ill effects to Krynn?"

"None that I noticed."

"Then it's fine. I like being here. I'm not weak and barely clinging to life. In fact, I've never felt better. Not even in my youth."

"Ki will do that to you. Because you have so much, it's making you feel powerful." Goku said.

"Yes. Much like my magic. Though I can feel powerful without calling it forth. What about you Laurana? It is said that elves have a natural born magic in the whole race. Some just have more of it, much like your brother."

"I do feel better than usual, but that's all."

"I do as well, but I never would have noticed if you hadn't brought it up."

"We never learned your names! Mine is Son Goku and these are my two sons, Gohan and Goten."

"I'm Trunks, Trunks Briefs."

"I'm Laurana and this is my husband Tanis." she smiled and shook Goku's hand. "Raistlin, can you tell us why we look different?"

"I guess we changed to suit this world."

Laurana suddenly gasped. "Tas! I forgot all about him! We have to go back for him."

"The kender?" Raistlin snorted. "Good luck."

"We don't have a way to get back without walking and that's a long way."

"Of course you do! Here..." Trunks took a capsule out of his pocket and popped it. A capsule car appeared in a puff of smoke. "Use this."

"What is it?" Tanis asked a little warily.

"A car," Goten explained, He continued after seeing their confused faces. "It's a vehicle that transports you over vast distances quickly."

Trunks gave him a look at his choice of words.

"What? I _do_ pay attention in school sometimes ya know!"

"We'll fly with you."

"How about we all go?" Goku said. "ChiChi! We're going somewhere! Be back home in time for dinner!" He moved to pick up Raistlin, but the latter shook his head.

"I'll go under my own power." He began to slowly rise into the air and fly forward. Goku, Trunks, Goten, and Gohan soon followed suit.

ChiChi ran out of the house waving a large spoon. "Goku! You get back here! Gohan and Goten need to study! Son Goku!"

Goku looked back and gave her one of his award winning grins. "We'll be back later! I promise ChiChi! See ya!"

"GOKU!!"

Tanis and Laurana gave ChiChi curious looks.

"My wife," Goku said by way of explanation.

They slowly made their way back to the place that Tanis and Laurana landed.

***

The landing site...

"That sure was interesting," Tas said as he stood up, checking himself for broken bones, bruises, or any of the sort. "I'll have to do it again sometime."

He looked around. "I'm sure not on Krynn anymore. If I keep walking in one direction, I might find some people! I wonder who came after me..."

He had walked for about 10 minutes when he came across a lake. "I'll go for a swim to cool off, I was getting bored anyhow." He took off his clothes, boots, and pouches and jumped into the cool water.

"Tas! Are you here! Hey Tas!"

"Tasslehoff Burrfoot! You meddlesome kender! You are interrupting my time!"

"Raistlin! Hush!"

_Raistlin? As in Caramons little brother Raistlin?_

He climbed out of the water and proceeded to put on his clothes. _This should be interesting._

"Hey! Whoever came after me, I'm here!" Tas strapped on his vast amount of pouches and stuck his hoopak in the holster on his back.

Laurana came through the trees with Tanis, Raistlin, and some other people that Tas didn't reconize.

"How are you doing? Nice seeing you again Raistlin."

"Tas! You had us worried!"

"Me worry you! I'm surprised. You know I can take care of myself just fine."

Tas walked up to Goku and stuck out his small hand. "The name's Tasslehoff Burrfoot. Nice to meet you."

Goku shook it. "I'm Son Goku."

Introductions were made all around as Raistlin pondered the rifts.

"What are you going to do now Raistlin?" Tanis asked him.

"I don't really want to go back and I still don't see the portals causing any harm--"

"It's the fact that they're there in the first place."

"Hey!" Trunks spoke up, "Can we see your world?"

"Yeah! That would be neat!" Goten, his loyal sidekick, agreed.

"I don't know..." Gohan started.

Goten put on his best puppy dog look. "Please niichan? Pretty please?"

Gohan was a little more immune to them, but he wanted to see as well. "Okay we'll go. Tousan?"

But alas, Goku was doing the puppy dog thing as well. He could be so much like a kid when he wanted to be.

"Yosh! Let's go!" Trunks and Goten hightailed it straight for the portal, floating up, and streaking through. Goku, Gohan, and Raistlin each grabbed a non-flying person and went after them.

"I have to warn you though, after all the technology I've seen here, there isn't much on Krynn yet. Also, I don't think you will be able to fly." Raistlin said dropping Tas on the ground and ignoring his cry of protest.

"We'll manage." Gohan nodded and walked into the light on the other side.

* * *

It's 4kb shorter than the other one, but they're about equal if you take out my long notes at the beginning of the last.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is from _Wanderlust_ , The Meetings Sextet volume 2.

It was as they had walked through the darkness and back into the light that Tanis noticed something was missing.

"Alright Tas, give it back."

"Give what back?" the kender asked innocently.

"My money pouch and my dagger."

Tas rifled through his array of pouches and pulled something from it.

"Is this it?"

"No," Raistlin snapped. "That's mine."

"Tasslehoff," Laurana said patiently. "do we have to search you?"

"Can it wait until we reach solid ground? I want all of my stuff back and it's too dark to see!"

"Fine."

Trunks whispered to Tanis. "Why are you so suspicious of him?"

"Well, he's a kender," he explained.

The boy shot him a blank look.

"You don't have kender in your world?"

A shake of the head.

"Lucky you," Raistlin muttered. As they grew closer to the exit, Raistlin began to cough more and more. _Wonderful! I leave a healthy paradise with massive technology for this place!_

"Are you okay?" Goten asked, concerned.

"I'm fine!" he snapped, wiping at his mouth with a cloth noting the spots of blood that was left behind with annoyance, his staff thumping rhythmically as he walked on. Finally they reached the opening.

"Where are we?" Raistlin asked. Then he notice the vallenwood trees and the smoke that had to be coming from the chimney at the Inn of the Last Home. "Oh no," he shook his head. "I'm going back to my Tower. I need to get away before that meddlesome brother of mine--"

"RAISTLIN!"

"...sees me," he finished weakly. He pulled the hood of the black velvet robe over his head and vainly tried to melt into the shadows.

Goten, Trunks, Gohan, and Goku looked up to see the large warrior and his redheaded wife run up the trail.

"You had us worried Tanis!" Tika said as she caught her breath.

"Raist! Brother! What are you doing here?"

"Leaving."

"Why did you return my letter? How can you say that you don't have a brother!"

This was clearly a family thing so everyone moved away and gave them their privacy.

"They're brothers?!" Trunks asked surprised.

"Yes. Twin brothers." Laurana told them.

There were surprised glances and then Gohan spoke.

"Something terrible must have happened to sever their relationship."

Laurana nodded. "I can't tell you the details because it happened in their childhood and I didn't know them then, but either Tika, Tanis, or Tas can."

"Raistlin didn't always look the way he does," Tika began. "He was always weak, skinny, and pale but not as much as he is now. The Test made him that way.

"Caramon was always protective of him since the beginning I can imagine, but since I am several years younger than them, I might have been too young to remember. But Caramon was always the likeable one and since Raistlin couldn't play physical games like the other children and because he prefered reading and furthering his magic studies, he was ridiculed and harassed by the other children beacuse of it."

"Raistlin is bitter and mean spirited because of this," Laurana took over. "It takes all of his will power just to remain alive so there isn't much joy to his life."

"He was nicer as a child but the Test destroyed any of it that was left of that when he was a young man. Actually, he still is young. Only 25." Tanis finished.

"What is this 'Test' that you keep mentioning?" Gohan asked.

"I'm sorry. I automatically assumed that you had prior knowledge. The Test is what all mages have to go through to access higher magicks. Everyone is changed in some way or another whether pysically or mentally, but some have the scars for the rest of their lives." Tika said.

"Like Raistlin," Laurana said softly. " 'This was the price I had to pay for my magic' he says often. But the years of dedication to his Art payed off because, and I don't want to scare you, he is the most powerful wizard on Krynn. He's even more dangerous because he wears the Black Robes. That means that he's alligned with the evil gods and their ways."

"Forget it Raistlin! You just don't want me around!" Caramon shouted, frustrated.

"Now you understand." Raistlin pulled some spell components from the pouches at his waist. "I guess I can go and check on the rifts so if you need me, someone is going to have to brave the Grove." He pulled a charm out of a pouch and handed it to Tanis. "As long as no one shows up with Caramon, you will be given entrance. Farewell." Raistlin used the components in the perscribed manner and said the words. A few seconds later he was gone.

"Where did he go?" Goten asked curiously.

"Back to his damn Tower!" Caramon growled, frustrated. "He knows no one can reach him there."

"I can't believe he's acting like these holes are none of his business! His magic created them!" Tika fumed.

"This is Raistlin we're talking about. He never does anything unless it is to his benefit." Laurana replied. "I just hope we don't have to go and see him."

"Why? What's wrong? And what did he mean by 'the Grove'?" Goku asked.

"My don't we have a lot of questions," Laurana said smiling. "One, it is in Palanthas, north from here. It would take us about 4 weeks to travel there by foot. Two, the Grove is Nuitari's domain. Undead creatures walk there, no light can penetrate the thick trees, and it strikes fear in the hearts of everyone. Even with the charm he gave Tanis, you would have to be incredibly strong and brave to go through it."

"It's that bad?" Trunks asked.

Tika nodded. "That's why he invited you there. He knew no one could actually get through besides himself and he uses a spell to get there. If he really wanted you to come, he would have taken you along when he teleported inside."

"Flint and I tried during the War of the Lance when he was alive," Tas snifled a bit at the memory of his friend. "I'm a kender and couldn't even get close to it."

The four saiyans gave him blank looks.

"Kender are immune to fear."

"Oh."

Sometime during the conversation, Caramon had calmed down and was currently going through his longwinded thinking process. It wasn't that he was slow but as he thought, he liked the examine things from all angles and figure out every possible thing before speaking. Tika reconized the frowning look upon is face instantly.

"How about you come back to the Inn? I can have Otik give you some ale, sausages, and his special spiced potatoes on the house until we can figure out the money problem."

"That's great!" Then Goten thought a second. "Are you sure you have enough to feed us and what's ale?"

"It's liquor Goten." Gohan explained. Trunks and Goten smiled. "And no, you can't have any."

"Aw nichan!"

'He's right you know. You mother would kill me!" Goku said seriously.

"I think I understand," Caramon said suddenly.

"What? Oh. Come on Caramon, we're going home."

"Fine."

***

About 45 minutes later, a _very_ drunk Tasslehoff was leading everyone in a round of singing. Even Goku and the kids had picked up the words by now.

_Your one true love's a sailing ship_   
_That anchors at our pier_   
_We life her sails, we man her decks,_   
_We scrub her portholes clear_

_And yes, our lighthouse shines for her,_   
_And yes our shores are warm._   
_We steer her into harbor--_   
_Any port in a storm._

_The sailors stand upon the docks,_   
_The sailors stand in line._   
_As thirsty as a dwarf for gold,_   
_Or centaurs for cheap wine._

_For all the sailors love her_   
_And flock to where she's moored,_   
_Each man hoping that he might_   
_Go down, all hands on board._

The slightly perverted song had Gohan blushing faintly.

The patrons at the Inn had just started coming back in hordes since the threat to the world was over. The small tree-top town of Solace, in central Abanasnia, had accuired fame because of the Inn, Otik's potatoes, and how the whole town, minus the blacksmith shop, was in the tall vallenwood trees. This night was like most others, crowded.

"Tas! Tasslehoff Burrfoot!" Laurana called to him. She was just in time to catch him as he tottered from the oak table.

"But mommy, I don' wan' get up," he mumbled, instantly falling asleep in her arms.

Laurana smiled. "I'm going to put him to bed. Tanis, don't drink any more."

"Yes Mother." he teased.

"He's going to have one heck of a hangover tomorrow." Laurana added as an afterthought as she walked to the stairs leading to the upstairs rooms.

"Caramon, how come you an' Raistlin don't like each other?" Goten asked innocently. He still didn't understand the previous explanation.

"Well, when we were small I tried to protect him all of the time. I guess that I sort of smothered him and he started to hate me."

"Caramon, your brother doesn't hate you. He just doesn't understand that you protected him because you love him." Gohan said.

"I've never though of it that way."

"Do you want to see the sights of the land? I think Laurana and I can arrange transportation." Tanis told them.

"What do you mean?" Goten questioned.

"The fastest way over the land is by griffin. Only elves can control them and since Laurana is an elven princess, I'm sure she can find enough for everyone."

"Laurana is a princess? Wow!" Trunks said awed.

"I've heard of griffins, the half lion, half eagle creatures. Before now I thought that they were only a myth." Gohan said thoughtfully, "I can't wait to see one!"

Suddenly they heard commotion outside. Looking out of the windows, they saw a frantic man requesting to see someone. Tanis' almond shaped eyes widened.

"Porthios?!" Then he walked swiftly over to the door. "Someone please go get Laurana. Tell her that her brother's here to see her."

***

"The rifts are in Qualinesti too?" Laurana asked.

"Yes. Father sent me to ask you if you have any idea what they were." Porthios said stiffly, barely sparring a glance at the others at the table.

Laurana frowned. "He still hasn't forgiven me, has he?"

"No. How can he? You've shamed the royal family by traveling with people other than elves Laurana! You know that we can not trust others!"

"Porthios," she began cooly. "you will show respect while you are around my friends. Do you understand?"

"Fine."

She calmed down slightly, but started speaking again in the same icy tone. "As a matter of fact, I do know who has caused them. He is doing his best to correct it."

Porthios frowned. "Do you know him personally?" He tried his best not to accuse his sister of associating herself with criminals and other people of that sort, but it sure was hard.

She nodded. "It's Raistlin Majere."

"Raistlin Majere? The skinny mage who had supposedly helped saved the world by betraying Queen Takhisis? _That_ Raistlin Majere?"

"The very same."

"Somebody needs to go speak to the Conclave about him."

"I highly doubt that the mages there would do something," Tanis spoke up. "He's more powerful than them all. They're afraid."

"Is that so Half-Elven? What about that _exile_ ," He said this with mild disgust. Silvanesti threw him out, not Qualinesti. "Dalamar? He's the mage's apprentence. He would know."

"We might can question him..." Laurana said. "Tanis and I can not go to speak with him because he doesn't like elves of any kind. One of you would have to do it. The Tower of High Sorcery is not far from here, only about a 3 day journey."

"The Tower of High Sorcery? I thought that you said it was in Palanthas?" Trunks said, confused.

"There's more than one."

"Oh."

"Why does he hate elves?" Goten asked.

"Not hate. It isn't strong enough for that. He is an elf and Silvanesti exiled him for practicing magic other than that for the use of good. When you are exiled, you can't ever go back. And to an elf, a being who will live over 600 years or more, that's a very long time."

"How old are you?" Goten asked innocently.

"Goten!" Gohan and Goku exclaimed in unison.

Laurana laughed. "It's okay. I'm _very_ young by elven standards. Only 80."

All four gave shocked looks.

"It's 20 in human terms."

"Okay. That makes sense now. What about you Tanis?"

"I'm pretty old." he admitted. "103."

They received even more shocked looks

"34. I'm only half elf."

Before Goten could ask Laurana's older brother, he stood to leave.

"I must go back to Qualinesti and deliver this news to Father. If you have any more news, can you bring it to us?"

"Fine. I'm sure our guests would love to see Qualinost."

Porthios grimaced a little at that one. "Good by Lauralanthalasa. May Eli be with you." Then he left.

"I take it that he's a little predjudiced." Gohan said.

"Yes. To everyone that doesn't fit into his little definition of "normal" or "good"."

"You don't seem to have a problem with others."

"I've learned that everyone is different and to stop living in a fantasy world."

"Good idea."

"Well, we all should get some rest if we want to investigate tomorrow morning." Tanis stood and yawned. "It shouldn't be a problem. The only thing you have to remember while traveling the path is not to get to close to Qualinesti's border."

"I'm almost afraid to ask why." Gohan said.

"Then let me! Why?" Trunks asked grinning.

"You saw how Porthios acted right? Well take a population of over a million and stick them in a confined space of a forest where everyone around is different. What would you do?"

"They attack people of different races don't they?"

"You've got it. And they use long range weapons such as crossbows."

"They first give you a warning shot and then they kill you. Not to brag, but elves are some of the most skillful archers in the world."

"It's a known fact. Laurana's pretty good herself."

She blushed. "I'm not _that_ good. What about you?"

"What about me? I'm more partial to swords."

Tanis stretched and smiled at his wife. "Have Otik show you to a room. Good night."

"Good night."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, I had forgotten all about the dragons! This just wouldn't be Dragonlance without them. Oh and the fight with the white dragon that I mentioned is written in detail in The War of the Lance, Tales vol. 6 : "The Story That Tasslehoff Promised He Would Never, Ever, Ever Tell".

"Are you all set?" Tika asked them the next day. "I don't think that you can fly here. If Raistlin's magical energy was converted to ki energy, yours probably was converted to magical."

"Ooh!" Tas came running down the stairs, still fastening on his large amount of pouches. "Can I go? _Please_?"

"No!" Tika and the rest said in unison.

"Why not?" he pouted. "I know they're going to get lost without my maps!"

"Tas," Laurana began gently, "there is a pretty large path leading straight from Solace to Waywreth."

"How do you know? Have _you_ ever been to the Tower?" Tas asked slyly.

"Er no but..."

"Has _anyone_ here been to the tower besides Raistlin?" Gohan asked, frustrated.

"I have," Caramon spoke up. "The path doesn't go all the way to the Tower. You have to travel a lot of back trails or risk going through Qualinesti's forest. Let Tas go along, you know kender have some of the best drawn maps on Krynn." He shot Laurana a look and raised an eyebrow.

The elven maid looked puzzled for a second and then it clicked. "Oh! Yes Tas, you can go along." She started to usher the group to the door. "I'll walk you to the edge of town."

***

Tas hummed happily as he practically bounced along the trail. Every quarter mile, the kids had to gather the objects that came flying out. Both Trunks and Goten had quite a collection of odd items in the small packs that Tika and Caramon had given them.

"Wow! What is this?" Goten asked Tas as he held up flat object marveling at how it seemed to glitter in the sunlight.

Tas looked back briefly. "A silver dragon scale. I got it during the war."

"Oh cool! Are there still some dragons around?" Trunks asked.

"There should. I have no idea though where though, unless they went back to the Dragon Isles."

"I hope I see some!" He reached up to pluck a stray bird feather that had floated gently in the air for 30 seconds after being ejected from a pouch.

"Um Tasslehoff, can you wak normally?" Gohan asked. "Trunks and Goten are a little behind from picking up things."

"Sure, no problem." He slowed down almost immediately. "And please call me Tas! All of my friends do."

Goku, during this whole time, was looking around at the dense forest. "Wow!" he breathed. "We don't have much of this left in Japan!"

He was startled out of her admiring when an arrow thunked into a tree mere inches from his head.

"Oh look! The elves are here!" Tas said somewhat excitedly.

Then several elves became visible in the thick foliage where there had previously appeared to be no more than trees. All had loaded long bows and were pointing them all at various vulnerable parts of everyone's bodies. One arrow would kill them instantly.

"What are you doing here?" One elf asked bluntly in his cultured, musical voice.

"And with a kender no less!" Another one, a female, exclaimed.

"Excuse us, but we were just passing through," Gohan said a little frightened, "We'll be on our way now."

"Where are you heading?" The first one asked. The rest remained quiet, focused on the strangers.

"Why just to the Tower of High Sorcery!" Tas said. "Is that a problem?"

"You don't look like mages. And why would a kender be one anyway!" This earned a hearty laugh.

"Hey! That wasn't nice!" Tasslehoff yelled at them. "Kender are perfectly fine people!" The elves just laughed harder.

"Sure! They rank right up there with humans and dwarves."

"What about--" Goku was about to ask when Gohan smothered him with his hands.

"What about dragons? Heh heh heh." Gohan laughed nervously while he whispered to his father. "Don't say _anything_ about saiyans, okay?" Goku nodded and he son released him.

"What about them? They haven't been seen since the war." The leader then motioned with one hand. "Be off with you, we won't allow you here."

"You won't allow anyone here," Trunks muttered. But they all started on their way again.

The leader, Jalin, motioned to the others. "Follow them to the boundary. If they act suspicious, you know what to do."

"Yes Jalin," the others chorused. Then without a backward glance, they went off after them, fading into the forest.

***

"How much longer?" Gohan asked a few hours later. The sun was just beginning to set, bathing everyting and everyone in a dull orangish glow.

"Well we can continue on until nightfall but since we might meet up with some unknown creature and I don't think that you would like that even though it would be so great!" They came into a clearing and Tas sat down on a fallen log. "Did I ever tell you about the time Fizban and I fought the white dragon?"

Trunks and Goten both shook their heads no and sat down on either side of him.

"Who's Fizban?" Gohan asked curiously while starting a fire.

Tas sighed and looked to the sky. "He was a very good friend, other than Flint of course. Flint was a good dwarf but he could never seem to keep a hold of the flask that held his dwarf spirits. I told him time and time again, 'Flint,' I said. 'If you really want something, you would know where it was.' But all he did was call me a 'doorknob of a kender' and snatch it back." Tas sniffed a little. "He didn't even tell me thank you for finding it along the road!" The little kender brightened almost instantly and began to pull things out of a pouch. "Oh well. That's in the past."

Trunks and Goten both shot each other weird looks over Tas' head. Shrugging in unison, they tried again.

"Tas, you never told us about Fizban!" Trunks exclaimed.

"I didn't? Oh! Well it was during the War of the Lance. Me, Fizban, and the knight, Sir Owen, were in a cave that had a real life dragon on the other side!"

"Really?" Goten breathed. What happened next?"

And so Tas told his story. It was the first real telling of it and even though he swore not to tell anyone, he though that telling them couldn't hurt seeing as they were from another world and all.

"But Tas! You never said _who_ he was exactly!" Gohan mentioned again.

"Didn't I?" the small kender asked innocently.

"No!" All three shouted. Even Goku was starting to look a little annoyed.

"Well he's the god, Paladine. Didn't you know that?"

"We're from another world, remember?" Gohan asked, less than patient.

Suddenly Goku held up a hand. "Shh. I think I hear something."


	5. Chapter 5

The rush of air and the beat of wings was the only real warning before three large creatures flew over the path that Tas, Goku, Gohan, and the kids were currently on. Flying majestically, they dropped lower as they were sighted.

"Wha-what are they?" Goten asked sort of nervously.

"Why, they're dragons of course!" Tas said absolutely delighted. "Oh yoo hoo! We're down here!"

Somewhat tentative looks were exchanged all around -- though Goku was just as entranced as the little kender -- and finally the three wyrms landed gracefully in a nearby clearing, each shifting slightly for comfort.

"Tasslehoff Burrfoot, we were sent to look for you," one, who apparently was the leader, rumbled. He was a bright silver and the moonlight glinted from his scales making them glow.

"Oh!" Tas said. "Really?"

The one on the right, who turned out to be female, spoke. "We have a request from Par-Salian."

"Who's that?" Goten asked.

"You don't know who Par-Salian is?!" The leader asked. "Surely you jest!"

Tas covered his mouth and grinned. "He was joking!"

"No I wasn't!" Goten's voice was muffled, but still distinguishable.

"He's serious, Malinth," The bronze said to the silver. "Dead serious."

Narrowing his eyes and lowering his voice, Malinth spoke. "Where are you four from? It can't be around here. Lavender hair is *not* commonplace."

"Why are you speaking so quietly?" Tas asked loudly. Gohan shot him a look and answered the question.

"For reasons I'm not sure of, I don't think that we should allow the elves that are still following us to overhear."

The little kender's eyes opened wide. "How do you-" Gohan held a finger to his lips. "How do you know?" He asked softly.

"I can sense several kis. They are the same as before."

"You are right Young One." The gold said. "Please, get onto our backs and we will complete our task."

Gohan and Goku took Malinth, Trunks and Goten took the bronze, whose name was Jundius, and Tas seated himself upon the gold, who was Poresha. After the customary instructions and warnings, they were off.

Goten closed his eyes and held on to Trunks in a death grip. His friend thought this was amusing and said so.

"Goten, you know how to fly! I can't believe you're afraid of heights!"

"I'm not but if we fall, it's going to be a *long* way! In this world, we can't fly!"

Trunks' expression changed abruptly and he gulped. "Why did you have to tell me that?"

Goku looked over at them and grinned. "Don't worry! I'm sure that we're safe!"

Gohan, on the other hand, was living it up. He clutched his dragon's top scales, a bright smile lighting his features. "This is just like flying on Icarus!"

Rivers, trees, towns, and vast forest passed below them quickly in the fading light of the day. They gained a little altitude and then they saw something in the distance.

"Is that the tower?" Goku shouted above the rush of wind.

"Yes," Malinth spoke. Gohan and his father could feel the vibrations the action created. "It is."

They were tall things, the towers, though not as tall as the Tower of the Sun in Qualinost. The two separate buildings were joined in the front and the back by two small towers. Three solid walls surrounded the structure, each joined at the corners by three small towers. There was a gate in the front, a unique looking gate. But no one was in sight as far as the saiyans and Tas could tell.

"We must let you off here," Poresha told them as they landed gently onto the dusty ground. "You are just outside of the current location of Wayreth Forest. Little kender," she said, "please tell your friends the legend. Fare-thee-well."

The three dragons took to the sky then, just as majestically as they had landed before.

"That was fun," Gohan said simply, totally satisfied. "The most fun I've had in a while."

Goku nodded. "It was." Then he noticed the other two. "Boys? It's okay. We're on solid ground."

"Tousan," Goten said in a small voice. "Could you please tell my stomach that. It doesn't want to settle down."

"Mine either," Trunks said miserably.

"Tas," Gohan said after giving each boy a sympathetic pat on the back, "what did she mean 'tell your friends the legend'."

"Oh it's a really great story!" He settled down to speak. "Well, the Tower has a *huge* forest around it," He stretched out his arms to emphasize, "it never seems to stay where someone puts it on a map. That's just downright mean. It's shouldn't trick people like that. Anyway," He continued when he saw a Tanis-like look come into Gohan's eyes. "It moves because the mages make it do that. 'If you're not invited,' Caramon told me once, 'you can't find it at all.' So far, it's true."

"That's it then," Gohan sighed. "A dead end."

"Not so," Tas spoke up. "Par-Salian invited us."

"But that's just it Tas. We have no idea who that is!"

"He's the Master of the Tower."

"Oh."

"And Head of the Wizard's Conclave and Head of the Order of the White Robes and he gave Raistlin his Test and--"

"We get it, thank you."

"I guess we should get going then," Goku said as he started forward somewhat reluctantly. For some reason, a forest that 'moved' freaked him out a little.

"Let's go."

***

The bright sun shone down on three huddled figures near the Tower of the Sun. They wore leather armor, green tunics that helped to conceal themselves among the thick foliage of the forest, and sharp swords at their sides.

"I couldn't hear a thing," One elf reported back to his leader. "It was important though. I could tell."

"Should we speak to His Highness about this?" Another questioned.

Jalin thought it over. "Well, it really *does* look suspicious doesn't it? But if we bother him about trivial matters, it wouldn't be at all good."

"What were you going to tell my father about?" Asked a new voice. The three spun.

"Prince Porthios!"

"It's about five strange characters outside Qualinesti. One was a kender, and the other four *looked* human," Jalin told him.

"And one even had lavender hair," the female said.

"I think I know who you speak of. They were at the Inn of the Last Home when I went to see about some business." He frowned. "What exactly was wrong?"

"Three dragons landed beside them and a whispered conversation took place. It looked secretive to me. A little *too* secretive." Jalin said with a slight sneer.

"My Prince!" The woman said suddenly. "Do you think that the humans are planning something?"

"Nonsense," Porthios replied. "Why would they use the aid of a kender? But," He added to get rid of their fears, "I will have someone keep an eye on them."

"Thank you My Prince. I knew we could count on you!" Jalin and his companions bowed hastily before they departed.

"I will keep an eye out," Porthios said softly. "but not on those you have intended. There is something strange going on here. *Very* strange."

***

"We've been walking for *hours* and I'm bored!" Tasslehoff complained for the tenth time that hour. It was completely dark now but no one, save Tas, was willing to sleep in the forest. It had an aura of unrest about it.

Goten jumped as he felt something brush against his leg. 'Oh please,' he said to himself. 'Please tell me that we're almost there.' It was the last straw when the whispering began. He squealed like a stuck pig and firmly attached himself to his father. "Tousan!" He wailed.

"Oh Goten," Gohan sighed to his brother. "It's just the wind."

"Wind my ass!" Trunks whispered. He was afraid of drawing attention to himself. Whatever was out there could be hungry. He even thought he could make out words. Confusing words.

'Answers you seek and answers you will find,' It said. Trunks spun in the direction he thought it came from and got into a defensive position.

"Who's there?"

Everyone looked at him as if he had gone mad, except Goten. "Trunks? Is everything okay?" Gohan asked.

"No! Everything is most definitely *not* okay!" He blurted. "Don't you hear that? The whispering?"

Tas cocked his head to the side and listened intently. "I don't hear anything. Wait! Maybe I can get it to stop for you. Yoo hoo! Can you please be quiet? My friends are getting upset!"

Trunks started to hush him up with a few words but they died on his lips. In an instant, the darkness lightened. Not get brighter but it lessened as if the darkness itself relented a little. By the light of the lantern, they could see a figure seated on a nearby boulder.

Trunks jumped back from it and bumped into Gohan. "Who are you?"

The figure moved closer into the light and bowed gracefully. "I am Regene of Schallsea and I will be your guide."


	6. Chapter 6

"Guide?" Trunks questioned, still battle-ready. "Does that mean I won't have to fight you?"

She laughed. "What do you think little boy?"

He relaxed and crossed is arms in a familiar Vegeta fashion. "I am *not* little!"

"Who are you exactly," Gohan asked. "If you don't mind me asking of course."

"Not at all. I am who I told you. Regene of Schallsea. I officially sit on the Conclave of Wizards but I occasionally guide people to their destination."

Regene was tall and thin with dark hair plaited into braids and sapphire colored eyes. She was clothed in a snowy robe of white and was draped in many pouches like Tasslehoff was. She smelled like rose petals and death, Gohan shuddered briefly and then relaxed. He remembered the smell of Raistlin and was coming to understand that it was the underlying scent of all persons who used magic.

"Why is the forest so scary?" Goten asked, still in Goku's arms. "It's *talks*!"

"Goten," she said surprising them all. "forests are living things. You are merely hearing them communicate among themselves."

"But I heard them clearly," Trunks told her. "It said something about 'Answers you seek and answers you will find'."

"Did you really hear that, Trunks, or did you imagine it?"

And then, he began to think that he did.

"Now, if you will follow me, I will lead you to the tower."

She turned around on the path then, and started off.

"Miss Regene," Gohan protested. "That was the way we came in!"

She didn't look back, didn't even pause, but her words carried themselves to their ears. "But do you really know that?"

"I'm starting to think that I don't," He said softly. Shrugging, he motioned to the others to follow.

***

Raistlin coughed softly as he moved among the dusty tomes in the hidden library he had discovered underneath his Tower. It was foolish to think that during the time of the Kingpriest, the mages had taken every single thing with them to the Tower in Wayreth forest. Absolutely foolish. The mages of old had hidden some very powerful artifacts and spell books there, just in case the Kingpriest had decided to break his promise and destroy the other tower. No one had found these things though, not even Fistandantilus.

"Shalafi," Dalamar called from the nearby stairs, using the elven word for 'teacher', "something is happening that I think you should know about."

Raistlin frowned and called out. "Is it really that important?"

"Yes, shalafi. It involves the Conclave."

"The Conclave," Raistlin said softly, almost like a curse. "Fine. I'll be right with you." He placed the few things that he had taken from the shelves into a magical sack and left the room. He replaced the spell on the entrance, and whispered the spell of teleportation.

The hidden library's entrance had been carefully concealed by a spell. Not just any spell, mind you, but a spell of concealment so crafty it even thwarted a mage's attempts at detection. It was just another one of the magicks of old whose knowledge had been lost. But inside the room, there were hidden secrets not even the wisest of Krynn knew about.

Save one; Raistlin Majere.

He smirked at the thought. Par-Salian, Ladonna, and the others would never find out. Not even Dalamar knew the full purpose of the room.

His spell had taken him directly to the Room of Seeing. The live ones, the beings that Raistlin had created, writhed at the sudden presence of the lord and master.

"Master," one hissed. "We have prepared the pool at Dalamar's request."

Raistlin barely acknowledged it. He motioned for his apprentice to step onto the dais and he waved a hand over the transparent liquid in the pool, the blue flame at the bottom becoming brighter. The picture came in quickly, as it did always, and both wizard's could see the Conclave in the Hall of Mages.

"They've called a full meeting," Raistlin muttered even though the connection was purely one-way, "and I know what about."

"The rifts," breathed Dalamar.

"Yes. The rifts."

***

They slowly approached the wood and iron gates, noting with interest that no one was around. They all marveled at the smoothness of the black marble that made up the walls. There were words upon the walls, in shapes that none understood save those who felt the magic singing in their blood. There was one message in Common, a warning actually, that simply told the visitor not to try anything during their stay. So simple, yet it implied many things.

Goten had began to walk on his own a little while ago and he turned to speak to Regene.

"How do we-?" He stopped, noticing that she was no where in site. "Where are you?"

"That is strange," Goku said. "Oh well. We should go inside and see this Par-whatever guy." Then he pushed on the gates and they wouldn't budge. He blinked. "That's weird."

"After experiencing all of this," Gohan said. "I don't think so."

And then, as if some invisible hand pulled them, the gates swung open to receive them.

Trunks opened his mouth and then shut it firmly. "No, I don't think I even want to ask."

Then Tas spoke up, the first he had in a long time. "Wow! I finally get to see the inside! I finally get to see Par-Salian!" And he took off up the path toward what looked to be the entrance.

"Oh no!" They all groaned, suddenly remembering what Tanis had told them right before they had departed.

'Whatever you do, don't let Tas out of your sight!'

"Let's go guys!" Gohan declared.

"Right!"

They caught up to him at the still closed doors. He had grabbed the handle and was trying to pull it open. Finally giving up and sticking his hand into his shirt pocket, he produced some lock picks.

"I've wanted a chance to use my new picks!" Then he settled down to work just as he noticed that the door had no key hole.

But that was also when it opened on it's own.

"I don't like this place either," Trunks shivered as he saw a speck of *something* brush past him.

"No need to worry," Regene said as she exited the foretower. "It's just the mages who are taking their tests."

"I *could* feel a lot of kis in this area," Goku admitted.

"If you come this way," She motioned to room just beyond their view. "I will formally announce your arrival."

They followed her into the small chamber and waited as she disappeared into a room off to the left.

"I hope this is over with so we can go home," Goten said miserably.

"I know what you mean," Gohan changed his grip on the back of Tas' shirt. "Please stop Tas."

"But I want to see!"

"I know but this is important." He settled down significantly and Gohan even released him. He smacked the small kender's hand absently as he tried to go into his pockets. "Don't do that."

Tas looked at him innocently. "Who me?"

"What do you think?"

Then the door was opened and they knew at once they were supposed to enter.

Goku shook his head at their antics. "Let's get this over with."

***

There were a semi-circle of twenty-one stone chairs in the center of the room with one set apart and in front of the rest. In that lone seat sat an old man, dressed in white robes, and only his face was visible. On his right were seven red-robed mages, on his left were seven black-robed mages, and directly behind were seven who wore the same color robe as he.

"Hello," Goku said to them. "Who are you?"

The man inclined his head slightly. "I am Par-Salian and the mages behind me all make up the Conclave of Wizards. You must be wondering why I've summoned you here-"

Tasslehoff spoke up then, a little annoyed by the trip. "I have something to say."

Par-Salian looked at him but said nothing. Tas took that as a good sign.

"Your forest is not at all nice you know! It scared my friends, it got us lost, and a bunch of other things too."

The old man hid a smile. "Really? I apologize then."

Tas nodded and shook a finger. "Just next time please be more responsible if you can."

"Are you finished kenderken? I would like to explain." Tas nodded. "I know all about the rift on the path outside of Solace. There are a lot more opening all around Krynn but sadly, we don't know what to do about them."

"Isn't Raistlin the cause of all this?" Gohan questioned.

"Well yes and no," He admitted. "He tried out a new spell that day but it wasn't he who opened the tears in the fabric of the dimensional plane." Then he looked up. "I'm sorry, you must be tired from your journey. Would you like a seat?"

"Yes please!" Goten said. "This stone floor isn't that comfortable."

Trunks elbowed him. "I don't think it was meant to be baka."

With a wave of a hand that was partially concealed by the wide sleeves of his white robe five soft and comfortable chairs appeared. "Have a seat."

Tas liked how soft the material was ignoring the fact that it was just magicked out of thin air. He swung his legs leisurely waiting for the elder wizard to continue.

"Now, you four are from the world that the portal connects am I correct?"

"Yes sir," Gohan said solemnly. "We are."

"Is you world better?"

A frown crossed his face. "I'm not sure what you mean..."

"I think I understand," Goku spoke up suddenly. And then to Par-Salian, "I haven't seen enough of your world to give you an answer. But, why do you ask?"

"I think I know what may have caused those rifts..." He trailed off but one black robe picked up where he left of.

"Surely you can't mean Fistandantilus!" She threw back her hood to look him straight into the eyes. "You can't!"

"Who is that?" Trunks asked. "Who is Fistan - whatever you said."

"He is a mage from long ago young Trunks," A white robe spoke. They all recognized her voice, it was the guide from before. "One of considerable power who was aligned with the Black Robes of Evil. He once sought to go through a portal and become a god but he failed and he used his magic to send himself to another plane. That's all you need to know of him now and that's all you will hear."

"Regene is correct," Par-Salian spoke. "and so is Ladonna. I am suspecting Fistandantilus. In fact, all signs point to him." He fixed them all with a calculated stare. "You must do one thing for me. I need to be sure."

"Sir?" Gohan answered.

"I want you to observe our world from the backs of the dragons. I need to know whether he would be enticed enough to exit his plane. That is why I asked the question from before."

Tas smiled brightly, overjoyed at the dragon ride. "You can count on us Par-Salian!"

"I hope so, kenderken, I hope so."


End file.
